Coming In Out of the Rain
by M. Jade
Summary: Willow comes in out of the rain


Coming In Out of the Rain

* * *

Summary: Willow comes in out of the rain   
Pairing: W/G   
Rating: PG-13 for sensuality   
Spoilers: None really   
Feedback: Is physician prescribed in high doses, so do as the doctor ordered   
Disclaimers: It all goes to the great Joss and Eric Clapton   
Distribution: If you have my previous work, it's yours. If not, ask   
Notes: Inspired by an actual rainstorm and the imagery (sorta) of a scene from "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"   
More Notes: Song is "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton and { } indicated lyrics   
Even More Notes: Just assume that there's no Tara   


* * *

  


Rupert Giles sipped his freshly brewed tea as he listened to the rain patter on the roof as a sudden rain shower rolled through Sunnydale. He always liked to sit back and listen to the occasional California rainstorm, the sounds reminding him fondly of his home in England. It was one of the few times he could picture the images of his homeland. The storm had come up quickly and furiously, but it was no matter. It was early in the evening and most people were already in their homes. Giles was brought out of his train of thought when he heard a knock at his door. It was curious for him to have a visitor this late at night, so he opened his door carefully. Out on the stoop stood Willow Rosenberg, her hair and clothes drenched from the rain. Giles took a moment to stare at the sight before him, Willow's blouse and skirt clinging to her wet skin and her red hair hanging down in long, dripping strands. "Willow," he said in surprise when his mind finally caught up with his eyes. "What brings you here," he added.

"I was looking for a spell book that you have," she said through chattering teeth, hugging herself.

"Oh, do come in Willow," he offered quickly when he remembered to quit acting like a git and pay attention to the wet soul before him. She smiled as she accepted his offer and he closed the door behind her. Giles walked over to the couch, grabbed a soft blue blanket, and walked back, draping it across Willow's shoulders. "You must be freezing, love," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied gently. Her wet hair was still dripping down her face, so Giles took part of the blanket and gently dried her soft hair some, then her face. "Much better," she added with a soft sigh. He placed the blanket around her shoulders once again, then led her over to the couch. He sat down next to her, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"Are you more comfortable," he asked awkwardly. Willow smiled and nodded back to him.

"Much," she told him. Giles noticed she had been eyeing the warm mug of tea he had left sitting on the coffee table.

"Would you like some tea," he offered. She nodded, and he got up and headed into the kitchen. He took a clean mug out of the cabinet and began to fill it from the kettle he had just made. He placed the remaining tea back on the stove, then brought the tea back into the living room and handed it to Willow. Giles watched her as she closed her eyes and took a long drink from her cup, sighing as she let it's warmth fill her. The look on her face was a strange mixture of relief and contentment, and Giles found himself oddly moved. She had come into his home cold and wet, and it was … he couldn't quite place it. All he knew is that he wanted to make it better.

"Um… perhaps … it would be best to… for you to find some warm clothing?" Giles stuttered, not knowing how to broach the sensitive subject. Willow smiled at him, letting him know that it was okay, that she understood.

"That would be okay," she answered, a slight blush coloring her face and shoulders. Okay, so subject still a little touchy, but how can you say it without thinking about… getting out of your clothes? He began to sit up from the couch and she placed her mug on the table in front them, the shed the blanket, leaving it forgotten on the couch, following him up the stairs. As they ascended the stairway to the loft, the looked back down at her, as if to make sure she was actually there, noticing how her light blue blouse and thin skirt clung snugly to the curves of her body. He turned back, not wanting her to see him react to seeing her that way. This was Willow, of all people. A very wet Willow, with a very tight blouse. He had never really seen Willow this way, and Giles didn't want to dwell on the sight. As he entered his bedroom and turned on the light, he made his way over to his dresser as Willow stood at the entrance to the room. He pulled out a pair of plaid pajamas, placing them on the bed.

"Will those do?" he said quietly. She picked up the clothes and felt the soft cotton, smiling at the garment.

"Sure," she assured him.

"I'll be downstairs, then," he told her as he walked back towards the stairs, but then he looked back and seen the nervous, unsure look on her face. He could tell a part of her was uncomfortable with changing in this place. "Would you feel better if you knew where I was?" he asked.

"Well… yes," she admitted. "How?"

"I'll… sing," he thought aloud to himself. Willow grinned at the thought of hearing Giles' voice again.

"That would be … nice." He smiled back at her as he turned and went back down the stairs. As she heard his footsteps, she took the pajamas in her hands and thought of the smell. The smelled distinctly of Giles… a sort of familiar mixture of aftershave and old books. Pure Giles, she thought as she began to change into the fresh outfit. Willow decided she liked the smell.

As Giles came to the bottom of the stairs, he kept his promise to Willow and began to sing. He didn't know what possessed him to choose the song, but somehow it felt… right.

{It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear}   
{She puts on her makeup and brushes her short red hair}

Giles smiled as he imagined the reaction on Willow's face when she heard the slightly adjusted lyric. He could see it in his mind, chagrin and mirth on her face, a smile crossing his lips. He had to admit, somehow the moment felt perfect.

{And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"}   
{And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"}

He walked over to the coffee table and began to pick up their mugs and a few other things that he had left there, putting them back in their proper places.

{We go to a party and everyone turns to see}   
{This beautiful lady that's walking around with me}   
{Then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"}   
{And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"}

He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a fresh mug of tea from the kettle, continuing with the song.

{I feel wonderful because I see}   
{The love light in your eyes}   
{And the wonder of it all}   
{Is that you just don't realize how much I love you}

He walked back into the living room and began to fold up the blanket that Willow had used, then tossed it into a hamper in the bathroom.

{It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head}   
{So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed}   
{And I tell her as I turn out the light}   
{I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight}   
{Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight"}

As he ended the song, Giles headed back to the bottom of the stairs, holding both steaming mugs. "Is it okay," he asked tentatively.

"You're clear," Willow assured him. He walked back up the stairs to the loft. As he was almost all the way up, he heard a very clear, "Ouch!" He came in to find Willow sitting on the floor by the bed. Willow wearing his pajamas. She had casually rolled up the sleeves and the pant legs, making the outfit appear totally her own. The top came down dangerously close to her bustline, creating just a hint of cleavage. On a chair in the corner lay her clothes, all neatly folded. She had one hand wrapped around her left ankle, massaging it lightly. Giles gulped as he approached her, not wanting to express how he felt about the scene. He prayed to God it wasn't written on his face. He placed the mugs on his bedside table, then approached his guest.

"Are you okay," he asked gently as he bent down beside her, placing his arms gently around her shoulders.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said sadly, rubbing the tender limb. Giles sighed, then scooped her into his arms, carrying her the short distance to the bed, laying her down on the comforter. He sat down at the end of the bed, looking up at her. He took her foot and began to massage it and her injured ankle, humming the tune he had been singing before as she looked back to him.

"How is that," he asked softly, and she answered him by closing her eyes and giving a soft moan. He continued on, trying to release the tension in her ankle. Willow began to stretch and tried to sit up, but all she accomplished was letting Giles' pajama top ride up on her stomach, exposing some of the soft skin beneath. Giles reached down towards her stomach, intending to cover it up again, but Willow's eyes were still closed, and he dared to do something he never thought he do before that moment. He touched her, caressing the bare skin lightly with his free hand. Willow's hand reached out to find his, and he assumed the wanted him to pull away, but instead, she placed her own hand atop his, keeping it in place. "Willow," he whispered.

"Giles," she whispered back, then she sat up and used her free hand to push him towards her. He leaned toward her, meeting her mouth in a kiss. They leaned down together, her head coming back down on the pillow. His hand moved slowly upwards, ending just beneath the fabric, his fingertips just lightly brushing her breast. They both moaned softly with the feeling as they carried on, his free hand stroking her still wet hair. She gave a small growl as he continued to caress the sensitive skin of her abdomen.

"Mmmm," she mumbled against his lips. She pressed closer, trying to gain the advantage, neither one really winning. Willow's hand found it's way to his oxford, teasing the top button.

"My darling, you look wonderful tonight," he whispered to her as they parted, repeating the lyrics of the song. They could still hear the rain pattering on the roof and windowpanes.   


* * *

  


If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


End file.
